


Addiction

by Southern_Heaven



Series: Sheldon/Penny Drabbles 2010 [2]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Heaven/pseuds/Southern_Heaven





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sa_4_geeks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sa_4_geeks).



Penny found herself with cravings, but not ones she familiar ones. This wasn't like the craving for a Mars Bar when it was that time of the month, or the craving for those platform heels that cost her her tips for half of the week.

This was a completely new craving. She found herself wanting to lean over and press her lips to Sheldon's neck or his brow.

But she could only get away with gazing at Sheldon's long fingers and the pale column of his neck. More and more, Penny found herself looking.

It was quickly becoming an addiction.


End file.
